


Happiness Is

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: This drabble is pure unadulterated fluff. Happiness is a blue-eyed angel (but you already knew that).





	

The human condition is convoluted, confusing, and oft times completely contradictory – even more so confounding to those angelic warriors compelled by duty to unquestioningly serve the will of God.

In his time upon the Earth, both a servant of and exiled from Heaven, both saved by and the savior of humanity, the angel Castiel came to understand directly many of the distinctive qualities defining mankind - doubt, free will, loyalty, betrayal, friendship, family, anger, forgiveness, kindness, sacrifice, pride, hopelessness, courage, regret, faith, sorrow, pleasure, pain, and even love.

Yet one quintessentially human experience eluded him – happiness. Happiness – the all too often taken for granted contented state of knowing all is right and as it should be. Happiness – the undeniable feeling of wholeness and belonging when every piece of the puzzle aligns with unmistakable clarity, not to illuminate the mysteries of the universe, but rather to shine a light upon the deepest darkest fears which cast uneasy shadows upon the soul and muddle our way. Happiness – a glowing beacon to guide us home.

Too tainted by human weakness to any longer be a soldier of the Lord, absent the soul to affirm his burgeoning humanity, Castiel existed alone in a realm defying definition, fated to vacillate betwixt opposing worlds. The blue-eyed aberration of celestial design seemed destined to never know happiness – that is, until the day he met you.

In your shining eyes, he is astounded by the beauty of his father’s creation. In your easy laughter, he perpetually finds delight. In your playful banter, he perceives melodious joy. In the supple pout of your lips and sweet taste on your tongue, he savors passion. In the involuntary soft moans escaping your throat at the caress of his angelic grace, he comprehends desire. In the supple curves of your lithe body pressed against his vessel, he is overcome by pleasure. In the quietude of your companionship, he realizes solace. In the most mundane of your daily interactions, he falls impossibly deeper in love.

But despite their virtues, all of these experiences share a fundamental transience, with repetition fading into the tedium of life, an eventual afterglow of monotony.

All save one – for whenever he happens to behold your smiling aspect, Castiel’s lips are compelled to mirror the bliss alighting your features, not because he knows precisely what you are smiling about, but because he recognizes you are happy. And in this knowledge of your happiness, he discovers his own.


End file.
